se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Giorgio Napolitano/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Stephen Harper - Sin imagen.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper, European Council president Herman Van Rompuy, Belgium's King Philippe, Netherland's King Willem-Alexander, Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski, US President Barack Obama, Italy's President Giorgio Napolitano, Slovakia's president Ivan Gasparovic, Norway's King Harald V, Belgium's Queen Mathilde, Netherland's Queen Maxima, and Danish Queen Margrethe, prior to an international D-Day commemoration ceremony on the beach of Ouistreham, Normandy, on June 6, 2014, marking the 70th anniversary of the World War II Allied landings in Normandy. Estados Unidos * Ver George W. Bush - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President George W. Bush is greeted by President Giorgio Napolitano of Italy as the President and Mrs. Laura Bush visited Quirinale Palace in Rome Saturday, June 9, 2007. White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| US President Barack Obama and Italian President Giorgio Napolitano in Rome. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana América Central Costa Rica * Ver Óscar Arias Sánchez - Sin imagen.jpg| Italy's President Giorgio Napolitano (R) shakes hand with the Presidend of Costa Rica, Oscar Arias Sanchez during their meeting at Quirinale presidential palace in Rome, 15 June 2006. AFP PHOTO / Enrico Oliverio / Italian Presidency press office México * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Vicente Fox.jpg| In this photo provided by the Italian Presidency, Italian President Giorgio Napolitano, left, meets with former Mexican President Vicente Fox, right, at the Quirinale presidential palace, in Rome, Thursday, Sept. 20, 2007. At center, Italian centrist leader Pierferdinando Casini. (AP/Italian Presidency Press) Felipe Calderón - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| La primera reunión de Calderón (i) en el viejo continente se llevó acabo con el presidente italiano, Giorgio Napolitano, en el palacio presidencial de Quirinale, en Roma FOTO: AP América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Giorgio Napolitano agradeció sonriente la presencia de Cristina Fernández, con la que luego dialogó en el salón Bronzino de la sede presidencial - Télam Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| El jefe de Estado italiano, Giorgio Napolitano, recibió esta mañana a Evo Morales. Foto: AFP. Brasil * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva estrecha la mano de su homólogo italiano, Giorgio Napolitano (derecha) EFE Dilma Rousseff - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Roma (Itália) – A presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro com o presidente da Itália, Giorgio Napolitano, no Palácio Quirinale. Roberto Stuckert Filho / Presidência da República Giorgio Napolitano - Michel Temer.jpg| Michel Temer e Giorgio Napolitano. Planalto Chile * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bachelet ofrecerá una cena en honor a Giorgio Napolitano. Presidencia.cl Giorgio Napolitano - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente de la República de Italia, Giorgio Napolitano y el Presidente de la República de Chile, Sebastián Piñera inauguran la nueva sede del IILA. 2 de marzo de 2011. iila Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Expresidente Andrés Pastrana en compañía del Presidente de Italia, Giorgio Napolitano. APA Venezuela * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El presidente de la República, Nicolás Maduro, sostuvo este lunes un encuentro con su homólogo italiano, Giorgio Napolitano, en el Palacio del Quirinale. Foto: PRENSA MIRAFLORES/ PRENSA OFICIAL DE ITALIA Fuentes Categoría:Giorgio Napolitano